<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Best Demon Friend ate my Homework by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626713">My Best Demon Friend ate my Homework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Dead People, Demons, Gen, Homework, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, School, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia asks Betelgeuse for help with her science homework, the demon eats it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Best Demon Friend ate my Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia was having trouble with her science homework. Adam and Barbara were upstairs in the attic, doing something of utmost importance, so they couldn’t help her. Her dad and Delia were both at work at the moment, so they couldn’t help her. The only one available to help the teenager with her homework that day was Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, Betelgeuse, of all ghosts. She’d called his name three times and he appeared, with a smile on his face, in a flash of light right next to the teenager.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, Beej!” said Lydia as she turned her attention over towards him. “Could you help me with my homework please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to eat it?” asked Betelgeuse with a wide smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia laughed. “No, Bj.”</p><p> </p><p>But the demon wasn’t listening. He grabbed the sheet of paper that was Lydia’s science homework and put it in his mouth before swallowing it whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Beej, no!” Lydia cried out as she backed away from the demon in a mixed reaction of shock and surprise. “I told you not to eat it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I still did it, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Lydia with a slight laugh. “You did. But I’m upset at you for doing so. I’m going to have to tell my dad, Delia, Adam, and Barbara about it. And imagine what I have to tell my teacher tomorrow.” Lydia cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, my best demon friend ate my homework. Can I please get another copy so I can redo it?”</p><p> </p><p>The two best friends shared a laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Monday, Lydia sat, with her head down, at her desk in her science class and let out a sigh. Without her homework to give, as Betelgeuse had eaten it the day prior, Lydia was formulating in her head what she was going to tell her teacher about her homework being eaten.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem. Lydia, do you have your homework?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked up to find her teacher standing next to her desk with her hand outstretched in front of her. Lydia lifted her head and looked sadly at her teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Miss. Flanagan,” said Lydia with a sigh. “My best demon friend ate my homework yesterday. Could I please have another copy so I could redo it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” her science teacher, Miss. Flanagan, replied, not really bothered by the fact that Lydia had mentioned something about her “Best demon friend” eating her homework.</p><p> </p><p>One of Lydia’s classmates, Tina, who was sitting next to Lydia, leaned over and asked,</p><p> </p><p>“You have a demon...as a best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked at her and raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>The only words that came out of her mouth were, “Uh...yeah, his name’s Betelgeuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the Star “Betelgeuse”?” asked another one of Lydia’s classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia nodded, slowly wondering how her teacher asking her for her homework escalated into a conversation between her and two of her classmates all about Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>Why did she even have to bring up Betelgeuse in her science class?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this little one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>